You and Me
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya… akankah membuat ia menyerah pada penantiannya selama ini…? SasuSaku Pair/ Chapter 3 Update. Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Childhood Friend

_"OEEEK…"_

_"Cup… Cup… Cup…" Seorang wanita tampak menenangkan bayi yang sedari tadi menangis di dalam gendongan lengannya._

_"Cup… Cup… Tenang. Kaa-san ada di sini. Tenanglah." Hiburnya lagi._

_Temannya yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang rumah sakit tersenyum geli. "Hm… Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu. Maaf kalau terlambat. Aku baru bisa berkunjung sekarang."_

_Sang Ibu yang sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan anaknya kini menolehkan pandangannya kearah sahabatnya tersebut._

_"Ya. Arigatou gozaimasu. Tak apa. Aku sungguh bersyukur atas kelahirannya. Kau ingin coba menggendongnya?" Tanyanya sembari memberikan senyum tulusnya. _

_Temannya mengangguk. "Ya. Apa tak apa?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu memberikan bayi yang sudah tenang tersebut kepada sahabatnya._

_"Hmm… Anakmu sangat mirip denganmu. Wajahnya… Ah… Benar-benar mirip. Yang berbeda hanya rambutnya saja." Gumam sahabatnya sembari terus memandang kearah sang bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis._

_Sang Ibu tersenyum. "Ya. Rambutnya mirip dengan ayahnya."_

_Hening sejenak. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak._

_"Kau tahu?" Sang wanita yang sedang menggendong bayi tesebut memecah keheningan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat sahabatnya, Ibu dari bayi yang sedang ia gendong menatapnya dengan raut bingung._

_"Tahu apa?"_

_Sang wanita, sahabatnya mengambil nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya. "Ada sesuatu yang kuharapakan. Tentang anakmu dan anakku."_

_"Yang kau harapkan?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Apakah yang kau harapkan?"_

_"Aku berharap…" Sahabatnya mengambil jeda sejenak lalu tersenyum. "… Aku berharap anakmu dan anakku bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Akrab. Aku ingin mereka bersama. Kalau boleh, aku ingin mereka selalu bersama. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah aku boleh berharap seperti itu?" Jelas sahabatnya dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan._

_Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak. "Ya. Aku juga berharap begitu. Bisa tolong kau kemarikan ia dulu? Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya."_

_Sahabatnya mengembalikan bayi yang tadi ia gendong kepada Ibu dari bayi tersebut._

_"Ne… Kamu anak kaa-san yang pintar. Kaa-san berpesan padamu. Dengarkan ya." Ucap sang Ibu._

_Sang bayi hanya tersenyum. Entah mengerti atau hanya merasa senang karena sedang digendong oleh Ibunya._

_"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kaa-san ingin kamu berteman dangan anak Bibi Miko. Ya. Kaa-san ingin kamu akrab dan selalu bersama. Patuhi dan ingat selalu ya." Lanjutnya dan berikutnya sang bayi tersenyum labih lebar dibandingkan yang tadi._

_Sang Ibu dengan sahabatnya, yang dipanggil Bibi Miko tadi tersenyum. _

_Mereka berharap…_

_Ya…_

_Mereka berharap…_

_Sangat berharap…_

_Kedua anak mereka dapat bersahabat…_

_… dan selalu bersama…_

.

.

.

**Fanfiction**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_You and Me..._**

**_By Hazu_**

**_(Ini hanya imajinasi Author. Hanya beberapa saja yang mirip dengan yang asli. Selebihnya karangan Author)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**10 Tahun Kemudian…**

**Konoha, 25 Maret, pukul 06.20**

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi kali ini. Burung-burung berkicau merdu. Bunga-bunga bermekaran. Embun-embun yang membasahi rerumputan. Menambah kesan indahnya pagi ini.

"Tunggu dooong!" Seru seorang anak perempuan kepada seorang anak lelaki yang berlari tepat 10 langkah di depannya.

Anak lelaki tersebut kemudian menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kepada anak perempuan tersebut. "Hmm… Ayo cepetan! Aku tinggal niih…" Ujarnya sembari tesenyum tipis.

"Ah! Jangan dong! Ini udah cepet." Sahut anak perempuan tersebut sembari berlari menghampiri anak lelaki tadi.

GREP

"Dapat! Jangan lari ninggalin aku dong!" Serunya kembali setelah berhasil menangkap lengan sang anak lelaki, sahabatnya.

Anak lelaki tersebut kembali tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepala anak perempuan tersebut.

"Cepet? Bagi kamu iya. Bagi aku enggak. Kamu lelet banget sih." Ejeknya. Ia menyunggingkan seringai mengejeknya.

Anak perempuan tersebut menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Huuh! Sasuke-nii jahat!" Ia memukul lengan anak lelaki yang ia panggil Sasuke tesebut.

Sasuke meringis. "_I_… _Ittai…_ Berhenti… Berhenti, Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya.

"Bohong!" Tuding anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Gak bohong kok. _Peace _aja!" Ia membuat huruf "V" dengan kedua jarinya. "Sakura, berhenti menggembungkan pipimu dong! Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya nih!" Lanjutnya semberi mulai mencubiti pipi _Chubby _Sakura.

"_I… Ittai_! Berhenti Sasuke-nii!" Ringis Sakura.

"Makanya. Percaya denganku dan hentikan gembungan pipimu. Nanti aku lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung menghentikan gembungan pipinya. Daripada terus dicubiti toh… mendingan udahan aja.

"Nah gitu dong. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming. Ia masih diam pada tempatnya. Merasa Sakura tak mengikutinya, Sasuke kembali menolah ke belakang.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"…"

"Sakura?" Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke tanda ia merespon panggilannya.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau masih marah?"

Sakura hanya merespon dengan tundukan kepala. Karena sudah sering bersama, Ia tahu dari gelagat Sakura kalau apa yang ia tanyakan memang benar.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Haah… Ternyata begitu. Baiklah. Bisakah kau berhenti marah jika aku mentraktirmu Cherry Blossom bento?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju Sasuke. "Benarkah itu, Sasuke-nii?" Tanya Sakura dengan semangat seolah ia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya tadi.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Sakura, sudah berapa kali kubilang tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel nii. Kita seumuran."

"Ya… Ya… Ya…" Ucapnya asal. "Ya sudah. Aku mau Cherry Blossom bento 1. Belikan ya." Ucap Sakura sembari menjalankan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hn. Ya. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sakura tampak begitu semangat. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

_Hn. Seperti biasa. Kalau ditraktir itu pasti langsung ceria._

.

.

.

"_Arigatou… _Sasuke-nii! Eh… Sasuke!" Seru Sakura gembira. Ia kemudian memeluk Sasuke.

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali mengacak-acak rambut di puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masing-masing. Mereka selalu pulang bersama karena memang rumah mereka searah.

.

.

.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

CKLEK

"Ya?"

"Baa-san, Sasuke ada?" Tanya Sakura begitu pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut dibuka.

"Ada kok, Sakura. Masuk saja. Sasuke ada di kamarnya." Jawab Bibi yang ditanyai oleh Sakura.

"Makasih, Baa-san." Sakura kemudian masuk ke rumah kediaman Uchiha tersebut kemudian menuju kamar Sasuke.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka sangat pelan oleh Sakura. Sakura kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Tak usah mengendap-endap begitu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

Sakura terkejut sebentar. "Eh… Hehehe… _Gomenne_ Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura segera menuju kasur yang sedang ditempati Sasuke.

"Sasuke~~"

"Hn." Respon Sasuke sekenanya. Ia malas menanggapi.

_Kalau sudah manggilnya gitu pasti bakalan ada maunya._

"Sasuke. Hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Sakura yang beringsut menuju sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn? Hari aku bersantai." Sahut Sasuke asal.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huuh… Masa kau tak tahu. Ayolah. Kau tak ingat?" Rujuk Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak."

"Sasukeeeee!" Ucap Sakura sembari menduduki kaki Sasuke.

"_I… Ittai_ Sakura. Jangan duduk di atas kakiku. Berat." Ringis Sasuke.

"Uuuuh! Sasuke jahat!" Sakura menyingkir lalu turun dari kasur.

"Masa kau tak ingat hari ini hari apa?!" Ucapnya sembari berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura yang sudah ngambek tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya.

_Tentu aku ingat ini hari apa, Sakura. Aku tak pernah melupakannya._

.

.

.

_Huuh! Sasuke payah! Masa tak ingat?!_

Sakura terus menerus ngedumel dari ia keluar rumah Sasuke. Setiap ada batu di depannya, ia tendang begitu saja. Ia tak peduli. Ia kesal. Ya, kesal! Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang Sakura harap ingat malah tidak ingat hari spesial dalam hidupnya. Jadi wajar jikalau ia kesal.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendangar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya dan…

"Sa… Sasori-nii? Sedang apa di sini?" Sakura bertanya sembari menghampiri seseorang yang ia panggil Sasori tadi.

"Ya. Seperti biasa. Kau pasti tahu. Kau mau ikut, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau." Sakura melirik seseorang yang tepat berada di sebelah Sasori. "Dia siapa Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tepat kearah orang berambut pirang di sebelah Sasori.

"Ah. Perkenalkan, ia Deidara. Temanku. Deidara, ini Sakura." Sasori saling memperkenalkan Sakura dan Deidara.

"Salam kenal Sakura. Kau manis, un. Adikmu Sasori?" Tanya Deidara. Sasori mengangguk. "Ya. Kami saudara. Aku tinggal di rumah Baa-san, Ibu Sakura."

"Cowok _baby face_ ternyata punya saudara yang manis juga ya, un." Sahut Deidara.

"Yah… Terserah katamu lah. Ayo. Semakin cepat semakin baik." Balas Sasori.

"Ya. Ayo, un. Aku juga perlu sesuatu. Ada yang kurang, un." Ajak Deidara. Mereka bertiga kemudian pergi bersama menuju sebuah toko.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

"Ya? Ada apa Sasori-nii?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar? Kau menghadap kearah sana dulu deh." Pinta Sasori.

Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasori. Sasori kemudian merogoh tas selempangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu menyembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Sudah. Sekarang, hadap kemari dan buka matamu." Ucapnya.

Sakura bingung. "Ha? Tadi Sasori-nii ngapain? Kenapa aku harus tutup mata?"

Sasori mengulum senyum. Ia menarik tangan Sakura agar ia lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun ya. Ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasori sembari memberikan Sakura sebuah bingkisan.

Sakura terkejut. Ternyata Sasori ingat ulang tahunnya. Ia pun menerima bingkisan dari Sasori.

"Boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap. Ia merasa sangat senang.

Sasori hanya mengangguk tanda mengizinkan. Sakura membuka bingkisan tersebut. Dan…

"Waaah… Bagus sekali Sasori-nii. Aku suka." Ucap Sakura terkagum kagum. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasori akan memberikan hadiah sebagus ini di hari ulang tahunnya. 2 buah boneka. Boneka pertama boneka yang berpenampilan perempuan. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink_ sebahu dengan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Bermata hijau _emerald. _Persis dengan Sakura, namun terlihat lebih dewasa. Boneka yang kedua berpenampilan laki-laki. Berambut _dark blue_ mencuat dengan anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Bermata _Onyx_. Pesis pula dengan Sasuke, tetapi terlihat lebih dewasa. Ditambah pula baju boneka tersebut sepasang. Ya, boneka tersebut bagaikan mereka saat sudah beranjak dewasa kelak.

"Sasori-nii. _Arigato gozaimasu_! Aku senang sekali! _Arigatou_! Ini kado terbaik di ulang tahunku sekarang. _Arigatou_." Sakura berucap demikian sembari memeluk Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum senang. Ia senang lantaran Sakura menyukai boneka, hadiah darinya.

"Um… Sasori-nii bikin sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Waaah! Sasori-nii hebaaaat! Aku suka sekali boneka ini! Sasori-nii memang kakakku yang paaaaliiiing hebaaat! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasori-nii!" Ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"Ya. Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang, Sakura. Nanti Baa-san mencarimu. Ayo."

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju rumah. Selama perjalanan, Sakura terus menerus tersenyum. Bukan gila lho! Ia hanya senang karena menerima hadiah yang bagus dari Sasori.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" Sakura melangkah mendekati seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa Kaa-san?"

"Tadi, Sasuke datang kemari. Ia mencarimu. Entahlah. Terus Kaa-san bilang, Sakura sedang keluar. Terus dia titip pesan kalau Sakura sudah balik, ia ingin Sakura datang ke rumahnya." Ucap Ibu Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Ya sudah. Aku ke rumah Sasuke dulu ya. _Ittekimasu _Kaa-san… Sasori-nii." Sakura langsung pergi keluar rumah menuju rumah Sasuke setelah pamit kepada Ibunya dan Sasori.

"_Itterashai, _Sakura."

Ibunya hanya mengulum senyum. Sasori menatap bibinya.

"Kenapa Baa-san tersenyum begitu?"

Bibinya, Ibu Sakura menoleh, "Hmmm… Baa-san hanya merasa senang saja. Harapan Baa-san sedikit demi sedikit terkabul. Baa-san tahu kenapa tadi Sasuke mencari Sakura. Kau juga mengerti kan?" Bibinya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sasori yang akhirnya mengerti kemudian mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

CKLEK

"Hn."

"Permisi. Sasuke tadi kata Kaa-san kau mencariku. Apa benar?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Ayo masuk. Kita ke kamarku."

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk kemudian menggandengnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Sakura lagi begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke. Ia duduk di tepi kasur Sasuke.

Sasuke naik ke atas kasur. "Hn. Aku ada perlu denganmu."

"Perlu apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Hn. Aku perlu-" Sebelah tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil sesuatu di balik bantalnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan bibirnya tepat di dekat telinga Sakura. "Happy Birthday, Sakura." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku tak melupakan hari spesialmu. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Jadi, jangan marah ya."

Sakura terbelalak. Ternyata Sasuke ingat! Bukan Sasuke yang salah, justru ialah yang salah karena telah marah duluan!

_Sa… Sasuke ternyata ingat. Gomenne Sasuke… Aku telah marah-marah padamu. Gomenne…_

"K… Kau ingat, Sasuke? _Gomenne_… Aku sudah marah duluan. _Gomenne_." Ucap Sakura. Ia tampak menahan tangis. _Liquid_ bening mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Sakura. Kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Sakura.

"Sakura. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis. Aku ingin kau senang. Sudah. Berhenti menangis." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura sembari menyeka air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Y… Ya. _Arigatou_, Sasuke. _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Sakura menghapus air matanya kemudian tersenyum. Senyum kelegaan.

"Hn. Bukalah."

Sakura kemudian membuka bingkisan tersebut. Ia kembali tercengang.

"Sa… Sasuke. Bagus sekali! Aku suka! _Arigatou _! _Arigatou_, Sasuke!" Seru Sakura. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Hari ini ia menerima kejutan spesial yang membuat hatinya kian berbunga-bunga.

"Hn. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Jaga hadiah dariku baik-baik ya." Pesan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku punya sesuatu juga untukmu. Nanti ya!" Seru Sakura sembari melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai pintu rumah.

"Hn. Pulanglah. Besok kita harus sekolah. Hm… Besok ada pelajaran jutsu. Sudah ya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. _Oyasumi_ Sasuke. Jaa…" Serunya sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah menuju rumahnya yang hanya terpaut beberapa rumah dari rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang semaki lama semakin tak terlihat tatkala Sakura semakin jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Begitu sosoknya sudah tak nampak, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

_Hn. Oyasumi, Sakura._

Sasuke pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

**~*~ To Be Continued~*~**

**Hai, Minna-san! ****_Arigatou_**** bagi yang sudah membaca Fict Hazu terutama yang ini dan pertemuan kecil awal segalanya. ****_Arigatou… Gozaimasu!_**** Apalagi buat yang RnR! Plus plus lah… ^^**

**Jangan lupa abis baca ini review. Ya… ya… ya… :3**

**_Gomenne_**** jika banyak salah. Maklumin yee… :P**

**Jadi… RnR ya…. Sebanyak-banyaknya boleeehhh! X3**

**Wanna Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sasuke no shuppatsu

**FanFiction**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_You and Me_**

**_By Hazu_**

**_(Ini hanya imajinasi Author. Hanya beberapa saja yang mirip dengan yang asli. Selebihnya karangan Author)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hari ini kau datang lebih awal?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki kepada Sasuke yang hendak memasuki akademi.

"Memang kenapa kalau datang lebih awal?"

"Ah… Tidak. Hanya tumben sekali. Biasanya kau datang 5 menit sebelum mulai. Sekarang masih 30 menit lagi." Ucap anak lelaki tersebut sembari menaruh tasnya di bangku panjang.

"Apa sudah ada yang datang?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang.

"Hm... tadi Rei sudah datang, tapi ia pulang lagi. Ada yang tertinggal katanya." Jawab anak lelaki tersebut sembari memakai pelindung lengan miliknya.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Sreeeg…

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Rei, apa yang kau bawa itu? Itukah yang ketinggalan?" Tanya anak lelaki tersebut sembari mendekati Rei.

Rei mengangguk. "Ya. Ini buku panduan. Di sini tertulis cara melempar shuriken, kunai, maupun penjelasan tentang berbagai jenis jurus dari level rendah sampai tinggi." Jelas Rei. "Kau mau lihat, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Boleh?" Tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Rei hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Rei lalu mulai membacanya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Penjelasan jurus-jurus dimana? Aku pengen baca." Ucap Naruto sembari membolak-balik halaman buku dengan asal.

"Lihat daftar isinya dulu, Dobe." Sasuke kemudian merebut buku tersebut dari Naruto dan melihat daftar isi.

"Hei!"

"Nih. Penjelasan tentang jurus halaman 143." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan kembali bukunya kepada Naruto.

"Owh… _Arigatou_ Teme!" Naruto mulai kembali membaca.

"Teme." Naruto menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke.

"Kau bisa jurus ini tidak?" Tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah nama jurus yang tertera di buku.

"Hn? _Gokakyu no Jutsu_?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Apa kau bisa Teme?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn. Kucoba dulu." Sasuke berdiri kemudian mengambil posisi.

Tap… tap… tap… .Sasuke membentuk sebuah segel. _Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

Bwosh…

Sebuah bola naga api yang berukuran sedang muncul. Sasuke kemudian berbalik kearah Naruto.

"Hn. Bagaimana Dobe?"

Naruto cengo. Ia masih memerhatikan bola api yang baru saja muncul.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Sasuke! Kau hebat!" Teriak Rei yang tadi juga menyaksikan munculnya bola api tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menoleh kearah Rei yang berjalan kearah tempatnya dan Naruto.

"Bukankah kita hanya baru diajarkan kontrol chakra dan lempar senjata? Kenapa kau sudah bisa jurus itu? Memang sih itu jurus dasar. Tapi, kalau ukurannya segitu kan sudah level menengah." Ucap Rei panjang lebar. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Hn. Aku belajar bareng nii-san." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Teme! Kalau jurus ini bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar dari cengo-annya sembari menunjuk sebuah nama jurus lagi.

"Haah? _Chidori_? Kenapa kau menunjuk nama jurus yang sulit sih, Naruto? Itu kan jurus yang levelnya diatas _Gokakyu no Jutsu_!" Gerutu Rei. Naruto hanya menyengir.

"Hehe… Teme kan bisa jurus tadi. Siapa tahu ia bisa jurus yang ini." Ucap Naruto sembari memasang watadosnya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Biar kucoba."

Tap… Tap… Tap… . Sasuke kembali membentuk sebuah segel. _Chidori!_

Bzzzt… cip… cip… cip…

Kilatan petir muncul di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Waaaah! Sasuke! Kau hebat!" Seru Rei.

"Tuuuh… apa kubilang. Teme pastinya bisa." Cibir Naruto. Rei menoleh kearah Naruto. "Iya deh. Kamu bener."

Sasuke menghentikan _Chidori_-nya. "10 menit lagi." Ucapnya.

"Naruto menoleh kearah jam. "Tuh di luar sudah banyak teman-teman." Ucap Rei yang sedang melihat keluar.

"Ya sudah. Nih Rei. _Arigatou_." Ucap Naruto sembari mengembalikan buku yang dipegangnya,

"_Daitashimasta_."

.

.

.

"Haaah… kenapa hari ini kita harus belajar jutsu sih?" Gerutu seseorang. Sakura menoleh.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tuh males belajar jutsu. Kalau belajar lempar senjata sih masih oke-oke saja. Kalau di suruh ngeluarin jurus aku tuh gak bisa! Aku udah coba di rumah gak bisa-bisa." Keluhnya.

"Hmm… Tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha, Ino. Aku juga tak bisa." Ujar Sakura.

"Lagipula hari ini kita penilaian lempar senjata. Kau suka kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Ayo Sakura. 5 menit lagi akan dimulai." Ajaknya sembari menarik tangan Sakura memasuki ruang jutsu di akademi.

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita akan mulai penilaian lempar senjata. Masing-masing akan diberi 5 shuriken dan 5 kunai. Kalian harus bisa melempar tepat sasaran. Ingat! Jangan lupa dengan kontrol chakra-nya ya!"

"_Ha'i _sensei!" Seru anak-anak.

"Baiklah. Yang pertama Nekozume Yui!" Yang dipanggilpun maju. Sang guru kemudian memberikan 5 buah kunai dan shuriken.

Tak… tak… tak…

Beberapakali kena. Ada pula yang meleset. "Bagus. Berikutnya Midoriyama Rei!"

Rei kemudian memulai tesnya setelah diberikan kunai dan shuriken. "Hmm… Berikutnya Yamanaka Ino."

Ino maju kedepan kemudian memulai tesnya. Tak disangka, 3 kunai dan 5 shuriken tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Seru Ino ketika ia selesai. "Bagus. Berikutnya Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto meneguk ludah. "_Ganbatte_, Naruto!" Bisik Rei.

Naruto maju kedepan dan memulai tesnya.

Tak… tak… tak… Berhasil! 4 kunai dan 5 shuriken!

"HOREEE!" Seru Naruto. "Selamat, Naruto!" Ucap Rei begitu Naruto kembali ke barisan. "Hn. Selamat Dobe." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou_. Rei! Sasuke!"

"Berikutnya Haruno Sakura!" Panggil guru tersebut.

Sakura maju kemudian memulai tesnya.

"Hoi Sasuke." Panggil Naruto sembari menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan. Sasuke tak bergeming. "Hoi." Naruto menyikutnya lagi. Tak ada respon lagi dari Sasuke. Naruto menelusuri arah pandang Sasuke dan…

_Yaelah… Dasar si Teme! Gak taunya lagi ngeliatin Sakura-chan yang lagi tes._

"Bagus. Berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke!". Sasuke langsung bangkit dan maju kedepan. Ia segera memulai tesnya begitu diberikan kunai dan shuriken oleh sang guru.

Tak tak tak…

Sasuke melempar kunai dengan sangat cepat. Dan hasilnya… Semua tepat sasaran!

Semua anak-anak cengo melihat Sasuke yang melempar hanya dalam waktu 10 detik dan tepat sasaran semua. "Hu'um. Bagus sekali, Uchiha-san. Kau mendapat nilai sempurna. Berikutnya…"

Sasuke kembali ke barisannya. "Teme! Hebat!" Bisik Naruto pelan.

"Ya! Kau paling hebat dalam soal pelajaran jutsu!" Rei ikut-ikutan Naruto. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang masih memerhatikannya dengan tatapan kagum yang sangat.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, tadi aku melihat Mikoto Baa-san baru saja keluar dari rumah kita. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sembari mendekati Ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah di sebuah sofa.

Ibunya kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura dan menutup majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Hum… Kau lihat ya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Memangnya ada apa? Biasanya jam segini Mikoto Baa-san kan tidak bisa kemari. Tumben." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Sakura, kemarilah." Ucapnya setelah menghela napas kecil. Sakura mendekati Ibunya.

"Begini. Sebenarnya yang mengakibatkan Mikoto datang kesini karena…"

.

.

.

Malam yang kelam. Tak ada yang menghiasi langit. Hanya terpaan angin dingin yang berhembus semilir. Sakura termenung menatap langit. Membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Tak ia hiraukan walaupun malam semakin dingin. Pikirannya kosong. Hanya kata-kata dari Ibunya yang masih setia terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya kini.

_Apa benar… Apakah yang Kaa-san bilang itu benar?_

Tak terasa air matanya mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya dan jatuh begitu saja. Sakura yang berusaha meredam tangisnya lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua lengannya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah ia butuh kepastian yang lebih kuat. Ya, kepastian. Tentunya darinya…

_Aku akan coba tanyakan langsung padanya._

Sakura menyeka kasar jejak air matanya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Ibunya tahu bahwa ia belum tidur melainkan berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya yang tentu akan menghasilkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Ibunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menikmati secangkir susu hangatnya melihat sebuah kepala pink menyembul dari balik pagarnya.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura." Sapanya setelah membuka pagarnya sedikit yang memunculkan suara berdecit. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sakura berdehem kecil sebelum membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"_O_… _Ohayou_….," Balas Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak matanya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa pagi ini kau kerumahku?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura ingat tujuannya. Lantas, ia mengangkat kepalanya. "A… ano… i… itu…"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sakura yang sangat membuatnya bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ti… tidak usah. Aku hanya sebentar."

Sasuke hanya melipat kedua lengannya di dada menunggu kalimat dari Sakura. "A… aku hanya butuh… kepastian darimu." Ucap Sakura setelah mengeluarkan tenaga extra.

Sasuke memanggut. "Kepastian? Maksudmu apa?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. "I… itu apa benar kau akan pindah?" Tanyanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya menatap kearah sepasang sepatunya. Ia tak berani menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Ya."

Sakura kaget mendengar jawaban langsung dari Sasuke. Lantas ia langsung menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ja… jadi itu benar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tatapannya tertuju kearah langit. "Hn."

_Ja… di itu benar…_

"K… kau akan pindah kemana?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak rela.

Sasuke menggendikkan bahunya sekilas. "Entahlah…"

"Sa… suke, kumohon." Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke pelan. Sontak Sasuke melebarkan matanya dalam artian kaget dengan apa yang mendadak dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Sa… Sakura?"

"Kumohon." Gumam Sakura kecil yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Kumohon, Sasuke…" Gumamnya lagi. Kali ini bahunya sedikit bergetar. "… Jangan pergi… Kumohon." Ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan perasaan Iba. Ia kemudian sedikit mendorong Sakura agar ia melepaskan pelukan terhadapnya.

"Sakura." Panggilnya. Sakura hanya merespon dengan mengangkatkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berlinangan air mata. Sasuke semakin merasa tak enak telah membuat Sakura menangis.

"Sakura. _Gomen_…" Sasuke berucap demikian sembari menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. "_Gomen…_"

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Bahunya kembali bergetar. Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Sudah tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. "Hiks… Sasu… ke."

"Ssst… Sakura. Tenanglah! Berhenti menangis." Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan Ibu jarinya. "Sudahlah."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya tatapannya terhadap Sasuke yang menandakan bahwa ia merespon perkataan Sasuke.

"_Gomenne… _Sakura. _Gomen._ Aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Sesalnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Ti… tidak, Sasuke. Aku yang salah. _Gomenne…_" Sakura menyeka kasar jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau tak salah."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum walau berat. "Ya. _Gomen_… aku menyusahkanmu. Aku sudah tak apa.". "Uumm… besok kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya yang mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari Sasuke. "Hn. Aku pergi besok siang."

"Baiklah. Sampai besok Sasuke! _Gomen _merepotkanmu. Aku permisi." Ucap Sakura disertai sunggingan senyum yang lebar dan lambaian tangan kecil.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mulai memasuki rumahnya kembali.

.

.

.

"Sasori-nii!"

Sasori menoleh kearah Sakura yang memanggilnya dan langsung menerjangnya. "Sasori-nii!"

"Be… berat, Sakura! Ada apa?" Sasori berusaha menyingkir dari dudukan Sakura pada kakinya. "Aku harus bagaimana?!" Tanya Sakura yang membuat alis Sasori berkerut. "Bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ini… e… itu…" Sakura bingung mau menjelaskan dari mana dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu tentang…" Sasori memutus ucapannya sebentar. "… Sasuke?"

Sakura berdecak kagum. _Sugoi! Sasori-nii bisa baca pikiran ya? Aku baru tahu._

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi. Sasori meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya di atas meja. "Maksudmu… soal kepergiannya kan? Bukankah kau sudah janji ingin memberikannya itu kepadanya?" Ujar Sasori.

"Darimana Sasori-nii tahu?" Tanya Sakura sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Yah, kan sudah kau beritahu bulan kemarin. Masih kecil kok sudah pelupa." Ejek Sasori. Ia menjitak kecil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Eh… masa sih?" Sakura mengingat-ingat. "Oh iya ya." Gumamnya setelah ingat. Sakura menyengir kuda. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Huuh… dasar. Ya sudahlah. Terus kau mau cerita apa?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Begini. Aku mau cerita…"

.

.

.

"Sakura apa gosip itu benar?" Tanya Ino. Sakura yang sedang asyik menyeruput susunya kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, Ino."

"Haaah… kok mendadak gitu sih." Ino kembali menyumpitkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Ino menjentikkan jarinya. Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura! Aku punya ide!" Serunya. "Ide apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengantarnya sampai bandara gitu…" Jawab Ino. Sakura mengangguk. "Ah… benar juga ya.". "Idemu bagus juga. Tumben deh." Canda Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino mendelik kearahnya. "Apa katamu, Sakura?!"

Sakura hanya terseyum lebar. "Peace aja! Bercanda kok!" Ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil.

"Ya… ya… ya… ayo kita masuk." Ajak Ino menyudahi percakapan. Sakura hanya tersenyum sembari mengekori Ino memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Sakura selesai berdandan. Kini ia tinggal menunggu Ino yang sudah janji akan datang kerumahnya.

_Ino cepatlah! Sasuke akan berangkat!_

Flap… flap…

Sakura menoleh dan ternyata ada seeokor burung yang terbang menujunya. _Eh… ini kan Maru, burung pengantar surat. Ada apa?_

Sakura menerima surat dari burung tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

_Sakura… Gomenne! Aku tak bisa menemanimu mengantar Sasuke! Kau bisa sendiri kan? aku sedang ada keperluan mendadak! Gomenne… Sakura._

_Ino_

"Yaah… Ino tak bisa. Baiklah." Sesalnya. Ia kemudian menyimpan surat tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung mencari Sasuke. _Huh! Dia kemana sih?!_

Sakura sepintas melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke pun menoleh. "Ah! Sakura?!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu Sakura telah duduk di sebelahnya. "Mengantarmu dan…" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan. "… Ini untukmu."

Sasuke menerima bingkisan tersebut. "Boleh kubuka?" Tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau sudah sampai saja ya!" Ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sakura aku akan berangkat. Ini hadiah perpisahan dariku." Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Sakura dan mencium pipinya lembut.

Sakura terdiam. Pipnya mendadak memerah dan memanas. "Ya sudah. _Watashi ga iku! Atode o ai shimashou!_"

"_Hai. Mata o ai shimashou! Ki o tsukete ne!_" Sakura melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Sasuke. Kini ia telah bisa melepas keprgian Sasuke…

.

.

.

"Eh, Sakura. Sasuke beneran pergi ya? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya seorang temannya. Sakura tersenyum. "Hmm… Bagaimana ya?"

_Sasuke wa ima watashi wa anata no shuppatsu o toru koto ga dekimasu. Futatabi o ai shimashou. Watashi wa sore o matase..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~To Be Continued~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minna-san Maaf kalo lama…..

Thanks for : **Dhezthy UchihAruno dan buat yang Read!**

Kalau ada yang bilang "Lanjutin cerita pertemuan awal segalanya" Hazu gak bisa.

**Watashi ga iku! Atode o ai shimashou! : **Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa nanti!

**Hai. Mata o ai shimashou! Ki o tsukete ne! : **Ya. Samapi jumpa nanti! Hati-hati!

**Sasuke wa ima watashi wa anata no shuppatsu o toru koto ga dekimasu. Futatabi o ai shimashou. Watashi wa sore o matase... ****: **Sasuke kini aku bisa melepas kepergianmu. Sampai jumpa lagi. Aku kan terus menunggumu...

** Sekian dari Hazu…**

**RnR Pleaseeee… **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : New Mission With Them

**FanFiction**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_The character aren't mine but they're my inspiration_**

**_You and Me_**

**_By Hazu_**

**_(Ini hanya imajinasi Author. Hanya beberapa saja yang mirip dengan yang asli. Selebihnya karangan Author)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**_~*~Don't Like Don't Read~*~_**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Melantunkan lagu penyemangat pagi hari. Seorang gadis tampak berjalan dengan tenang. Menikmati pemandangan pagi. Tampak beberapa kali ia menghirup nafas dalam menikmati hembusan nafas alam menerpa dirinya yang menyebabkan surai rambutnya melambai-lambai tak tentu arah.

_'Sejuknya…' Gumamnya. _Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Tap… tap… tap…

Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai memecah keheningan. Banyak orang langsung menyapanya yang dibalas seulas senyuman oleh sang gadis.

Tap… tap… tap…

Sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat tua. Ia tampak menghela nafas pelan. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi." Kursi yang tadinya menghadap kearah jendela ruangan, membelakangi sang gadis, kini berbalik kearahnya. Menampilkan seorang wanita yang langsung tersenyum begitu melihat sang gadis.

"Permisi. Apakah anda memanggil saya?" Ulangnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan wanita tadi. Wanita tadi mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku memanggilmu."

Sang gadis tersenyum. "Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-_sama_?"

Wanita tersebut, yang dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_ oleh sang gadis langsung menjelaskan maksudnya secara rinci.

"Kau mengerti kan?" Akhirnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh sang gadis. "Saya mengerti. Ada lagi kah?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya itu. Kau memang muridku, Sakura. Kau sudah boleh meninggalkan ruangan. Selamat bekerja." Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat besar kepada sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"_Ha'i_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya permisi." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dan menunduk hormat yang kemudian keluar ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan kerjanya. Ia lepas jas dokternya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja miliknya. Baru beberapa detik mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, sudah terdengar ketukan ringan di pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk."

Seorang gadis yang tampak sebaya dengan Sakura langsung masuk begitu mendapat izin darinya. "Permisi, Sakura-_san_. Ini dokumen yang baru saja diminta Tsunade-_sama_ untuk anda kerjakan." Jelas sang gadis seraya menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen yang entah apa isinya. Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Aku akan langsung mengerjakannya." Sakura memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Sang gadis mengernyit heran. "Apa anda tak apa? Anda tampak lelah. Sebaiknya anda istirahat. Tak usah dikerjakan sekarang. Tsunade-_sama_ tak meminta anda menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak apa Mayu-_san_. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya berbohong. Mana mungkin ia tak apa-apa setelah melakukan 3 operasi besar sejak tadi?

Mayu tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Tetapi jika ada apa-apa, anda lebih baik beristirahat dahulu. Saya permisi."

Bagitu Mayu telah keluar ruangan, Sakura tampak memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia membolak-balik kertas dokumen tersebut sembari beberapa kali menghela nafas berat. _'Haah… melelahkan.'_

Ia mulai mengerjakan dokumen tersebut. Di tengah pekerjaannya, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Matanya juga mulai tak fokus memeriksa dokumen dihadapannya. Beberapa kali ia coba memijit pelipisnya, sakitnya tak kunjung hilang. "Sakit." Gumamnya yang langsung membereskan dokumen tersebut kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan tak lupa mematikan lampu ruangan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Semburat oranye membentang bak selandang tipis di ujung cakrawala. Sang mentari mulai kembali keperaduannya. Seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_ tampak berjalan gontai di sebuah taman kecil. Tampak pula beberapa kali ia memijit pelipisnya terus menerus. Mata _emerald_nya menatap lurus kedepan. Begitu melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya, matanya langsung mengerjap pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung meneriaki memanggil nama orang tersebut.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya setengah berteriak. Ia melambaikan tangannya pelan. Ternyata orang tersebut menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Sakura seraya menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

"Naruto, sedang apa kau sore-sore di sini?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto kian memperlebar senyumnya. "Hehehe... hanya mencari udara segar. Sekalian mau beli makan. Kau sendiri juga, tumben kesini."

"Ini kan memang jalan menuju rumah, _baka_." Cibir Sakura.

"Aiiish! Tak usah meledekku _baka_." Naruto memasang wajah pura-pura marah. Sakura tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Hihi… ya… ya… terserah kau."

"Sakura, kau mau ikut?" Tawar Naruto yang langsung membuat Sakura berhanti tertawa. "Kemana?"

"Ayo ikut saja!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju tempat yang ditujunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Wah… mau makan lagi ya. Tumben kau ajak temanmu!"

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman. "Ya, paman! Aku ingin makan ramen spesial ukuran besar!" Seru Naruto. Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Ternyata kau ingin membawaku kesini." Gumamnya pelan yang tentu saja tak bisa didengar sahabat _baka_nya

Naruto langsung duduk dan menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan Sakura agar duduk di situ. "Kau ingin ramen apa, Sakura-_chan_?". "Yang biasa saja." Jawabnya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Paman! 1 ramen spesial ukuran besar dan 1 ramen biasa ya!" Pesan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sakura sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Sakura tersadar dari kegiatannya akibat pertanyaan Naruto, langsung menoleh. "A…"

"1 ramen spesial ukuran besar dan 1 ramen biasa. Silahkan!"

Naruto yang melihat ramen tersebut langsung terlupa akan pertanyaannya tadi. Ia langsung memakan ramen yang telah tersaji di hadapannya layaknya orang yang kelaparan. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto tersebut menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_ telah mentraktirku,Naruto. _Gomen_, merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura begitu mereka telah keluar dari kedai Ichiraku. Naruto tersenyum. "Kau kan sahabatku."

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Naruto. Sakura menggeleng. "Tak usah."

"Oh… ayolah!" Rujuk Naruto. Sakura memilih menuruti kemauan Naruto mengantarkannya daripada harus lama berdebat dengan Naruto yang kan terus memaksanya yang tentunya malah berakibat kepala Sakura akan semakin berdenyut nyeri. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana kabar Hinata?" Tanya Sakura di tengah jalannya. Naruto menoleh kemudian menjawab. "Akhir-akhir ini ia sering pingsan jika aku menghampirinya. Aneh sekali." Naruto mengeryit heran.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Tentu saja ia tahu sedari dulu jika Hinata memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sahabat _baka_nya. Sayangnya ia kurang peka mengenai hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. "Sakura?"

Sakura menangkat kepalanya menoleh kearah Naruto. "Ah... sudah sampai. _Arigatou, _Naruto." Sakura memasuki halaman rumah.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi. _Jaa _Sakura!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sembari melangkah pergi.

"_Jaa_!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Pip. Sakura menyalakan televisi di kamarnya. Ia menonton berbagai suguhan acara sembari menyeruput teh _cherry_ kesukaannya.

"Membosankan." Ia mematikan televisinya.

Sakura langsung menghabiskan teh _cherry_nya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari. Seperti biasa, Sakura menjalani tugasnya sebagai _medic-nin_. Ia berangkat dengan keadaan fisiknya yang sudah lebih sehat ketimbang kemarin. Ia berjalan dengan riang. Bibir mungilnya melantunkan sebuah lagu. Saking asyiknya hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya.

Tak sengaja, Sakura menabrak orang tersebut. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa?" Baru saja ia akan memarahi orang yang seenaknya menabraknya, bibirnya langsung kelu mendengar suara _baritone_ orang tersebut. Ia menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

Sakura masih saja terpaku kearah sosok tersebut. Matanya memandang tanpa berkedip seolah kalau ia berkedip, maka sosok di depannya kan hilang. Orang yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura mengernyit heran. Tetapi ekspresinya tak akan terlihat oleh Sakura karena wajahnya tertutup topeng. "Kau tak apa?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura langsung tersedar dari perbuatannya. Pipinya langsung merona merah. Malu. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadannya kini.

Sakura langsung menyambut uluran tangan orang tersebut. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya membersihkan dari debu jalan. "_A… arigatou gozaimasu."_

"Hn. Aku permisi." Ucap orang tersebut dan langsung berlari melewati Sakura. "Ah… Tung-"

Sakura belum sempat menanyakan nama orang tersebut. Sayangnya ia telah pergi. Ketika ia ingin memanggilnya, sekilas, ia melihat rambut orang tersebut berbentuk _chicken butt_.

"Eh… Rambutnya tadi seperti…". _'Sepertinya pernah kulihat… benarkah itu…'_

Sakura menggeleng menghapus apa yang ada di benaknya. "Tidak! Lupakan itu! Mana mungkin!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

.

.

Tap… tap… tap…

"Ah… Sakura-_san_!" Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa Sayuri-_san_?"

"Baru saja Tsunade-_sama_ memberikan pesan. Beliau meminta anda datang ke kantor hokage sekarang juga." Jelas Sayuri. "Sekarang juga?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih menjurus gumaman kecil. Sayuri mengangguk. "Ya."

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hh… baiklah. _Arigatou_, Sayuri-_san_." Ia langsung berlari menuju kantor hokage.

Sayuri tersenyum. "_Ha'i! Daitashimasta!_"

.

.

.

"Permisi, Tsunade-_sama_. Apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Sakura di ambang pintu begitu membuka pintu ruang kerja hokage. Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya. Aku memanggilmu karena aku akan memberikanmu misi." Ucapnya kepada Sakura yang berjalan mendekati meja hokage tersebut.

"Misi kali untuk mereka berdua." Ucap Tsunade seraya menunjuk kedua orang yang mengenakan topeng. "Haruno Sakura. Ku tugaskan kau untuk menyembuhkan jika ada yang terluka. Itu tugasmu sebagai _medic-nin_. Kau paham?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ya. Saya paham."

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga sudah menjadi tim inti untuk misi ini. Silahkan laksanakan." Ucap Tsunade. "_Ha'i!_"

.

.

.

"Kita akan melaksanakn dimana?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka dalam perjalanan. Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab. "Kau ikut saja."

_'Mereka siapa? Rasanya aku tak pernah melihat anbu seperti mereka.' Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya._

Sakura tak bertanya apapun lagi. Selama perjalanan tersebut hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

.

.

.

"Disini."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu anggota satu timnya berhenti. "Disini?" Gumamnya pelan. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Hampir seluruhnya menutupi cahaya matahari.

Anbu bertopeng anjing mendudukkan dirinya di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar. Sakura memerhatikan anbu tersebut.

"Apa kau lihat?!" Seru anbu tersebut. Sakura langsung tersadar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, Uchiha-_san_, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu di sini, Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam." Ucap seorang anbu bertopeng monyet kepada anbu bertopeng anjing yang dipanggilnya Uchiha-_san_.

"Hn. Terserah." Ucap anbu bertopeng anjing tesebut.

Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan para anbu tersebut terpaku. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah mendengar nama anbu bertopeng anjing, Uchiha-_san_, ia langsung seperti itu.

_'Uchiha…? Sasuke kah…?'_

"Uchiha…?" Sakura bergumam tak sadar. Ia bergumam pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh kedua anbu tersebut.

Anbu bertopeng anjing menoleh. "Hn." Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin dan menusuk. Sakura yang tersadar langsung menelah ludahnya.

"E… eh… tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa pernah mendengarnya. _Gomennasai_, Uchiha-_san_." Ucap Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Anbu tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menggubris perkataan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut lantaran anbu bertopeng anjing tersebut terlalu bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang. Sakura duduk termenung di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar. Sesekali ia memerhatikan kedua anbu yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Mereka sangat serius. Sakura yakin, ia takkan bisa begabung dalam obrolan kedua anbu tersebut. Mana pula salah satunya tampak sangat dingin dan cuek.

Sakura yang tampak bosan, lebih memilih membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar kedinginan. Saking menikmati posisinya, ia tak menyadari jika kedua anbu tersebut telah menyelesaikan obrolan mereka. Salah seorang anbu tersebut mendekati gadis _pinky_ itu.

Pluk. Sakura merasa ada yang melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Segera ia mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata seorang anbu bertopeng anjing berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Anbu tersebut menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Hn. Pakai itu." Ucapnya dingin dan datar. Ia langsung berbalik meningalkan Sakura.

"A… Uchiha-_san_. _Arigatou gozaimasu._" Ucap Sakura menghentikan langkah sang anbu tersebut.

"Hn." Anbu tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura menuju tempat anbu bertopeng monyet.

_'Kukira ia dingin sekali. Ternyata masih ada sisi baiknya.' _Sakura mengunggingkan seulas senyuman ketika sang anbu telah pergi.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Sakura masih saja tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Berbalik dengan para anbu yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. Entah mereka bermimpi apa sampai bisa tertidur sepulas itu.

Sakura beranjak bangkit. Ia berjalan meninggalkan para anbu yang terlelap. Entah ia menuju kemana. Ia melangkah pergi sesuai kehendak kakinya. Hingga…

Srak… srak…

_'Apa itu?'_

Syuut….. tak tak tak

3 buah kunai menancap di pohon di belakang Sakura. Sakura langsung mengambil kunainya dan bersiap-siap jikalau ada lagi yang menyerangnya.

"Siapa?!" Serunya. Tak ada jawaban.

Srak… srak… suara gemerisik sek-semak kembali terdengar. Sakura menatap kearah semak tersebut.

"Ternyata ninja cewek."

Sakura menatap kearah sumber suara tersebut. Begitu melihatnya, mata _emerald_nya membulat sempurna. Ia sangat terkejut dengan jumlah orang di hadapannya. _'Gawat! Ada 40 orang. Mereka membawa senjata yang besar. Sedangkan aku hanya sendirian!'_

"Nona, ayo main dengan kami." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Sakura langsung melemparkan kunainya.

Jleb. Kunai tersebut menancap tepat di dada orang tersebut. Teman-temannya langsung menyerbu Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura langsung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan…

"HYAAAA!"

BUGH!

Orang yang tadi menyerang Sakura ada yang langsung terpental 1000 m begitu terkena pukulan super darinya. Yang tersisa semakin beringas menyerang Sakura. Sakura pun kembali melancangkan pukulannya. Hanya beberapa yang kena. Mereka sudah gampang menghindar dari pukulan maut Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang menyerang orang di depannya tak menyadari kalau ada yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Orang tersebut sudah mengayunkan senjatanya.

"MATI KAU!"

Sakura menoleh kearah belakang. Ia sudah tak sempat mengelak lagi. Ia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya. _'Tidaaak!'_

_Chidori! _Crash! Bruk!

Sakura tak berani membuka matanya. Hingga ada yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Haruno."

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia menatap seseorang di hadapannya. Kini bukanlah lagi musuh yang siap menusuknya dengan senjata melainkan sesosok anbu yang menggunakan topeng anjing.

"U… Uchiha-_san_?" Gumam Sakura yang masih mampu didengar oleh anbu tersebut.

"Hn. Kau tak apa?" Sakura hnya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Hidechi! Tolong kau lawan yang di sebelah sana!" Seru anbu tersebut yang langsung direspon oleh anggukan oleh anbu bertopeng monyet.

Sakura terdiam memandang kea rah anbu bertopeng anjing tersebut. Yang ditatap kemudian balas menatap dengan sorot matanya yang menusuk. "Ngapain kau?! Bantu kami!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dan menyerang musuh di hadapannya. Mereka bertiga bertarung saling melindungi antar teman satu tim.

"SHANNARO!" BUAGH!

"Yak! Berhasil!" Ucap Sakura.

"Haruno! Awas!" Seru anbu bertopeng monyet ketika ia melihat salah seorang musuh henda menyerang Sakura dari belakang.

_'Eh…?'_

Crash

Darah mengucur dari punggung. Sakura yang tadinya memejamkan matanya kini membukanya menampilkan bola mata _emerald_nya yang langsung membulat tatkala melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang anbu yang memeluknya. Menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungi gadis _pinky_ tersebut. Punggungnya yang tergores oleh senjata musuh kini telah besimbah darah. Ia telah menggantikan luka yang seharusnya diterima oleh gadis tersebut.

_'Ka…kau…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

**Thanks for :** hanazono yuri, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Uchiha Sasuke, KazuRin shippers, ongkitang, Uchiha Sakura dan untuk para readers yang sudah baca maupun hanya lewat doang!

_Gomenne_ atas kesalahan pengetikan chapter kemarin dan untuk yang kurang berkenan atas fict ini.

Saatnya balas review!

**Hanazono yuri : Sudah lanjuuuut….. Bagaimana? :3**

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : Sedang dalam proses…. Di tunggu aja ya. Ngebut ya? Sudah lanjuuut… :3**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Hn… Sudah. Baca lagi ya… :)**

**KazuRin shippers : Kalu soal kembalinya mungkin baru kejawab setengah di chapter ini. Mungkin nanti akan di jawab penuh di chapter depan. Sudah kilat? _Arigatou!_ :)**

**Ongkitang : Lanjuut? Sudah! :3**

**Uchiha Sakura : Canon? Maaf bikin kamu bingung. Bandara yang disini tuh di luar konoha. Itu juga bukan pakai pesawat melainkan _Gyaku Kuchiyose (_Jurus pemanggil terbalik). Aku juga pas lagi ngetik bingung. Bandara? Hahaha… Aneh? _Gomen!_ Makasih sudah ngingetin. Sudah datang nih :)**

**Sudah selesai….**

**Jaa…**

**Review?**


End file.
